Two Tortured Souls
by PikaNekiChan
Summary: Gray is an orphaned slave forced to work for the Dragneel Family. Natsu is the young master that gets abused by his father. When the two clash together, they learn just how bad life is for the both of them. Even through the darkest times, can love still prevail? Warning: dark and mature themes.
1. Slave and Master

Hello! This is my very first fanfiction so please tell me what you guys think!

Anyways I hope you like this story. Basically I brought a giant load of angst, torture, and yaoi and smashed them together to form this fanfic xD. I've always shipped Gratsu and started shipping the moment I laid eyes on them in the first few episodes of the anime. And immediately I knew I had to write a fanfic based on them...Please rate and review so I can update faster and I'll be shoooo happy! I'd love to see what you guys think about my first fanfiction.

 **Warning: Contains swearing, yaoi, rape, torture, blood, lemons and very angsty characters. Side effects may lead to depression, bloody nose, and tears. Please proceed cautiously...**

* * *

Blood.

There was too much of it. All around him. All over him. All over the sharp point of the knife...and on his hand which held it.

The young raven-haired boy loosened his shaky grip on the small dagger and watched as it dropped into the puddle of red in front of him. He let out a shaky gasp, then groaned in horror.

 _No. This isn't real. It's just a nightmare. Mom and dad will...they will…_ Gray sobbed loudly as he found his parent's body lying amidst the splatters of blood; their arms flailed in their last seconds of panic, eyes still wide open in terror. However, they were still. Still like statues.

"Mom...dad…" Gray whispered.

He dragged himself forward on the slick floor, his eyes only fixated on their faces. He extended one arm to touch their cheek, leaving a smudge of blood on their pale lifeless complexion. They were cold as ice.

Finally, the inevitable truth him like a hammer—his parents were dead. Killed.

Without even realizing it, a blood-curdling scream escaped out of the young boy, filling the empty room and echoing off the walls. Tears poured out of the corners of his eyes. He felt his throat run hoarse but he continued screaming until a rough hand clamped around his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Mmmffht!" Gray gasped in surprise.

"Hey lookie what we got here." a heavily accented and deep voice said from behind him. "A little murderer, huh?"

Gray tried to protest through the firm grip but could only let out a muffled reply. He struggled against the firm grip and tried to pry the guy's hand off of his mouth, but another pair of hands grabbed onto his wrist and twisted it behind his back, slamming Gray down onto the ground so that he was now lying on his stomach. Then they proceeded to quickly fasten a handkerchief gag in his mouth.

"Ain't this boy a feisty little brat." the other man chuckled evilly once he was done tying. Out of the corner of Gray's eyes, he could see that one man was large and burly with a bald head and heavy black eyebrows and mustache. The other man was more skinny and tall, like a scarecrow, with orange hair and sunglasses. A mean smirk was plastered on his face.

"Hey boss, what do you think we should do with him? I mean...he _did_ kill." the orange-haired asked, then scanned the area, his eyes finally resting on the dead bodies. "Let's take him somewhere else. All this blood is making me queasy."

Gray felt himself being hoisted up and started thrashing violently, kicking hard with his legs. He won't let these men take him away from his parents. He wanted a proper burial for them. His foot made contact with someone's face and the grip on him loosened, but not entirely.

"Fuck!" the mustache man cried in surprise. It brought Gray some satisfaction, if only a little, that he was still able to fight back in such a situation. However, that was cut short as a hard fist smashed into his right cheek, hitting his jaw bone hard. Pain flared up and Gray's head was jerked to the side. He could feel a loud ringing in his head. Spots danced in front of his eyes. _One more of those punches and I'd be unconscious for sure,_ he thought.

He slowly lifted his head back up and felt a thin trickle of blood run from his nose.

"We need to teach this crappy brat a lesson, huh, boss?" orange asked, putting one knee on gray's back so he couldn't struggle or run away.

"Boss" got up and rubbed his nose from where he got hit by Gray's foot. "Yes we do. How old is he right now, huh? Eight? Nine?"

Orange chuckled once more. "I know what you're thinking boss. Such an innocent young body. We'd be honored to be the first to help him lose his virginity at such a young age." he rubbed his hands together in a "I can't wait" gesture.

By now, Gray's mind was a jumble of confusion and thoughts. He couldn't understand what they were talking about, or what they were planning to do, but it filled Gray with terror. It couldn't be good. Besides that, he could still see the lifeless bodies right before his eyes, which left him numb and thoughtless.

Boss was speaking now, "Heh. Great idea. Now to think of it, it _has_ been a long time since I fucked someone real hard. After we do so, we can just toss him aside or something. He'd be a little slut by then—"

"No, boss, we could sell him or something. Betcha we'll get lots of money from this kid."

"Ha! I like you're thinking."

Before Gray knew what was going on, they grabbed him on the side and flipped him around so that now he was facing the two men. He knew struggling was useless but still he kicked out, shouting muffled noises. He could only hope that his neighbors or some passerby would notice something was wrong and come to see what's going on. However, his mind went blank when the orange-haired guy reached out and started unzipping Gray's pants.

"Nngh!" Gray protested through the gag, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. _Why are they taking off my pants? What are they trying to do to me?_ Orange slid Gray's pants off and untangled it from his thrashing legs, then proceeded to take off Gray's boxers, much to his horror.

Feeling vulnerable, he quickly tried to cross his legs but was forcefully pried open again by Orange, who held up his legs far apart from each other. He and Boss stared down at the view with amusement and lust in their eyes.

"Mmm. So tasty. I can't wait." Orange sighed, licking his lips. "I never knew young boys could be even better than little girls."

"Damn it, hurry up before someone finds us!" Boss exclaimed.

Gray could feel his face turning red by now, his whole body heating up in embarrassment. Nothing like this had ever happened before and he couldn't understand why they would pay such close attention to that part of his body. His attention was suddenly reverted back to Orange when he heard another zipper sound and then stared as he positioned his large dick in front of Gray's butt. It was almost about four times as large as his tiny one. "Sorry kid," Orange said, giddy with excitement. "But we're not gonna do any preparations on ya. In fact, I don't think you even know what that means. Well, you've been warned, kid. This is gonna hurt…"

Gray could suddenly feel something pressed up against his hole and tensed up as he realized what it was. _W-what…? Is this physically possible?_

"A lot."

Orange grabbed Gray by his tiny hip and suddenly moved forward, shoving his dick completely into the unprepared young boy's anus. Gray's eyes widened in complete shock as he felt the large thing inside him, pressed against him, tearing his insides and breaking his flesh.

"MMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHH!" Gray let out the loudest scream he could muster behind his gag as he felt the worst pain he had ever endured dawn upon him. It felt like someone was forcefully trying to dig a hole through him, drilling his insides.

"Damn it, he's too loud!" Gray then felt Boss' hand clamp around his gagged mouth again, quieting him down. "Seriously, we don't want to attract attention, you bastard."

Orange went faster, moving in and out in and out in and out in and out over and over again, shredding him. He could feel blood trickling down his thighs.

Gray was going in and out of consciousness, his mind shutting down to relieve him from the pain he was now receiving. Orange brought the thing out again completely, and then slammed it in full force with all his strength. Gray felt his body jerk but was too weak and in pain to make any noise. His firm grip dug into Gray's flesh, and he was sure it would leave bruises later on.

It felt like forever and Gray, in fact, couldn't care less at this point about what's going to happen next and what his frail body was going through. He couldn't care less about his own dead parents. He couldn't care less about his own blood mingling with those that are already dead. The only thing he wanted was to make this pain stop, even if it meant death, right then and there...

* * *

"Boss, I think you should stop now."

"But I just got started. You idiot took too much time with him in the beginning. You should've left some for me before he went unconscious."

"Hey boss. If you continue he might actually die, you know. He doesn't look too good right now. We won't be able to sell him that way."

"Hm...you're right. Come on, help me lift him up. I know a good Dragneel family who would pay a good sum of money for an orphaned slave like him."

* * *

(10 years later)

"Hurry up, you bastards! At this rate there'd be no food for any of you tonight and I'll report this to Master Dragneel!" the whip was brought down and hit the floor with a loud bang and woosh that immediately set the slaves to work, faster than before.

Gray looked up irritatedly and wiped the sweat off his brow. It had already been eight years. Ten agonizing years since that day his parents had died and he had been forcibly raped by those two men. Remembering that day brought him a cold chill that wouldn't settle, and he felt his mind fuming with anger. After he had lost consciousness they had dragged him to their house, did a last fucking, and immediately sold him to the rich Dragneel family the very next day to work as a slave. They didn't even care that he was eight. Over here, no one cared. You can see slaves ranging from as young as six to as old as sixty. After seventy, they kill you, because you're useless and wouldn't be able to work, and they obviously wouldn't give free food without labor. It was rare for any slave to survive until seventy.

When he had arrived as a slave there was no one to assist him. It was adapt to the new environment or get punished to death. Simple as that. Gray had adapted, and fast. In those eight years he had gained much scars from all the whipping and beatings he had received, even though he tried his best. No one was perfect.

However, he also made friends as well in this pitiful crowd of orphaned slaves. Erza, Lyon, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, Gajeel…except Wendy, the young girl was only six when she first arrived, died of infection after just two weeks of joining. The men had mercilessly whipped her just because she saved a tiny slice of bread from breakfast to share with everyone else.

They were evil. They were cruel. They showed no pity for the disabled, the young, and the old. But it's not like Gray could do anything. Any tiny acts of rebellion in this place and you'd immediately be put to death, if not after forced interrogation and torture. Everyday was agonizing for him to watch the helpless get beaten up, but he always forced himself to bear with the physical and psychological pain. After all these years, the pain still have never gone away.

"Hey, Gray." the dull voice spoke next to him. Gray turned to see Erza set down her large load of sacks onto the ground next to his own load. She looked tired and hungry, much like everyone else here.

"Erza." Gray said. Over here, no one showed much emotion while greeting, because you never know when that person is going to die. Better to not get closely attached to them than to watch the people closest to you get hurt brutally. However, Gray still managed to hold a friendly relation with all of his friends.

"How you managing?" she asked.

"Good. Or at least, it's bearable for now. At least they're still feeding us. How 'bout you? Doing okay?"

She hesitated for a second. "...Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. Just the occasional whipping or so. Hey, listen. And don't talk loudly."

Gray blinked. "O-okay?"

"I heard from Gajeel that some of the slaves are planning a revolt. I don't know how many people are involved but I do know that Gajeel is part of it, and so is Levy. It seems like it's going to happen soon."

"W-what?!" Gray exclaimed, who was quickly shushed by an agitated Erza.

"Don't they know the risks?" Gray started again, making sure to whisper quietly. "They have armed weapons and what do we have...pitchforks? This is stupid. They're only gonna get themselves killed, like all the revolts that happened before. Tell Gajeel to stop whatever he's planning immediately."

Erza sighed. "It's not that easy to just tell them to stop. This time they think they can really succeed, and they already have a plan."

"Then why didn't they tell me earlier? Why keep me out of this—"

"It's 'because everyone knows you're reaction. We all know you're going to strongly oppose this decision, Gray. That's why we didn't tell you until near the end."

Gray glared at Erza, trying to convey his unwillingness, but she glared back even more harshly. Finally, Gray backed down.

"Whatever. I don't care what they're going to do, but I'm just saying I'm not part of any of it." Gray gave a final response, then turned and walked away to continue working.

As Gray headed to the large warehouse shed to unload more sacks and heavy barrels, he felt a tension in his chest that wasn't before. Thoughts raced in his mind as he thought of what Erza had just told him. It's pretty obvious this daily routine thing he's doing won't last for long—the problem is if the rebellion ends well or not. Many lives will be lost either way, wether it's the slaves' or the slave-masters.

Gray was so deep in thought that as he lugged the large sack out of the warehouse, he crashed into a large figure in front of him so hard that they both lost their footing and fell onto the ground. The large sack in Gray's hand went loose and crashed into the man's head.

In a daze, Gray quickly scrambled up to his feet and grabbed the sack. Knowing that he had just possibly injured a slave master filled him with dread, and his heart started thumping ferociously. He'd likely get a harsh punishment from this, and if the damage was great enough, he could even get killed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Gray stammered, quickly apologizing and kneeled down to help the slave master up. "I wasn't looking at where I was going. It wasn't on purpose, I swear!"

The master looked up and his gaze was filled with annoyance and pure anger. Gray immediately knew it wasn't going to end well. With a forceful tug, the master grabbed onto Gray's tattered shirt collar and pulled him close so that they were face to face.

"You….a slave….bumped into me, a master, and dropped his sack onto my head. Do you know the consequences you'll face? I was already having a bad day when you stumbled into me, and gave me all these new scrapes and bruises. You're not going to get away that easily, you brat."

"I-I understand." Gray said, as the slave master grabbed Gray by the wrist and pulled his ragged shirt off, revealing his muscular but thin frame. Gray tried to fight it, but quickly stopped when he realized fighting was no use and he'll only get punished more harshly if he continued.

With a harsh shove, he was pushed onto the ground, the uneven gravel digging into his bare flesh. A knee dug into his stomach as he laid there face-up staring in fear at the slave master's face, which was looming above his own.

The slave master frowned and then lifted one rough fist, quickly slamming it into Gray's jaw. His head snapped to the side with a horrible crunch and black spots danced in front of his eyes. He laid there panting, trying to catch his breath as he lifted one hand to touch his cheek, which already felt swollen.

Before he could prepare himself anymore, another fist collided against his bare chest. Gray couldn't breathe for a moment and could only lie there eyes widened in shock. Another fist against his right temple. One angry fist to his side. Gray wasn't sure but he felt his rib bones shift and it brought a strike of agony. Another punch. Gray turned and spit out blood onto the ground. Panting and throbbing, Gray closed his eyes awaiting the next wave of agony.

"Stop!" a firm voice called from somewhere above. Gray's ears were ringing painfully and his head was buzzing so it took awhile for him to realize someone had intercepted. Slowly, the slave master got off of Gray reluctantly, but not before digging his knees deeper into Gray's gut, bringing out another groan from the helpless boy.

As the slave master got to his feet, Gray looked up at the newcomer and was taken aback to see that it was none other than the young master of the Dragneel family, Natsu Dragneel. He was wearing a nice clean long-sleeved button up shirt and pants and his striped scarf, which he always wore no matter the season. His messy salmon-colored hair stuck up everywhere, even though the rest of his attire was proper. However, today a cotton bandage was plastered on his right cheek.

"N-Natsu Sama!" the slave master quickly stammered and bowed his head.

Gray stared at Natsu Dragneel in disbelief and he stared back at Gray. A flash of recognition crossed his face as he took in the figure sprawled on the ground.

"Gray…?"

* * *

So what do you guys think? Haha I'm srry I probably have a ton of mistakes and stuff and it's probably really cheesy but still...gomenasai about dat rape scene. I DID warn you.

The next chapters will get more and more intense later on. Remember to review!


	2. A Fateful Encounter

Thank you for the reviews and faves and follows for the first chapter! I'm still new to fan fiction so I would like to see what you guys think about my story :)

Anyways, chapters would be uploaded about once every one or two weeks depending on my schedule and they'll be longer in length from now on! They'll get more and more lemony later on and more yaoi for all you fellow readers out there. So this chapter is basically a backstory plus a bit of Gratsu in the end; hope you enjoy :)

* * *

(3 hours earlier)

Natsu stared out the window of his room, which was on the second floor of the large mansion and had a perfect view of the fields below. He hated that the most. He hated staring out the window to see the numerous slaves working themselves to death out there, from morning to night, and he himself unable to do anything about it. It pained him so much that he would always keeps his curtains closed and tightly secured to block off the views of the slaves. As if that helped anything.

But today he was looking out because his father just went out on another of his rampages and hit him again. His father, Dragneel-sama, was one of the richest and most important person alive and controlled about 3,000 acres of land, along with about half as many slaves. Of course, that automatically boosted Natsu Dragneel's status as well due to him being his son, but it wasn't pleasant at all. Everyone treated him as some type of god and it was so goddamn annoying. It was all either "Natsu-sama" or "young master". He wished he could beat the crap out of them but it's not really their fault. It was all his dad's fault, for being so high and mighty and for owning a bunch of slaves.

While all the other minor slave masters looked up to Natsu, his father was a different matter at home. All the stress of trying to maintain and keep order his large business would sometimes go overboard and he would hit or beat Natsu for no reason at all. Natsu would always fight back, but lately he learned that locking himself in the bathroom was always a good way to avoid his dad's temper.

It doesn't help that his father especially hated how Natsu opposed his supply of slaves. Every time Natsu would complain and object about the way the masters were treating the slaves, his father would scream at him back and hit him. That would obviously set Natsu off, leading to a heated fight which Natsu always lost.

That particular morning Natsu had noticed a slave master whipping a woman senseless and she had died right then and there, lying in the dirt in a puddle of her own blood. He had shouted at his father for minutes straight.

"Just stop with the slave abuse, you idiot! Don't you know you're taking lives away down there?"

In return his father had stormed forward and grabbed Natsu by his messy tousled salmon-colored hair, yanking it painfully. "What did you say, you brat?"

Natsu had glared back with those high demanding eyes that he had copied from his own father, leading to a slap on his face from Igneel-sama. "You think you're high and mighty because you're of high status, huh, so you think you can boss me around? Well, Natsu Dragneel, I'm your fucking _father_ and if you don't want to end up down there with those slaves you'd better hear this and remember it for once. I am of even higher status than you and without me you'd be nothing. A worthless annoying brat. You're only here now in this mansion because of me, so respect that! Don't you dare talk back to your father ever again, or else you're getting this!"

He had pulled out a knife and threw it at him, slicing his right cheek, barely missing his face. Natsu had immediately backed down, though it had humiliated him greatly.

"Yes, father." he had said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Sometimes when Natsu was really fired up, he would escape through the back door of the mansion and through the garden to the fields. Usually, his father wouldn't really notice at all, due to his all-important meetings and paperwork to sign, so thank goodness to that. He would stroll through the fields, and try to help the slaves as much as possible without being found out by his father.

Today he was walking down the border of one of the fields when he noticed a beating taking place in front of one of the storehouses. The slaves were just milling around with their huge loads, seeing it take place but pretending to not notice—too scared to intervene. But that's the good thing for Natsu, since the slave master's can't beat him up if _he_ intervenes.

This time he saw the form of what looked like to be a young man on the ground, trying to shield himself but to no avail as the slave master punched him over and over again. Natsu can feel his anger boiling inside him, but tried to keep it leveled as he said loudly, "Stop!".

Immediately the slave master stopped and turned around, quickly bowing down to the "young master".

"N-Natsu-sama!" he stammered pathetically. It sickened Natsu that one moment ago he had been beating a guy and looked like he had been enjoying it. He tried his best to suppress himself from punching the man in the guts.

Then he looked down at the young man lying on the ground and his breath hitched in his throat. Dark tangled hair, dark blue eyes, that face filled with hate. Immediately he was brought back to the past to the younger Gray, from so many years ago. All he could do was stare at those eyes that so much resembled the boy from back then as he stared back at Natsu. Finally, Natsu let out a stammer, "Gray…?"

Could this be Gray? _The_ Gray Fullbuster? He couldn't believe it. After all these years…

"Natsu-sama, you know this slave here?" the slave master asked cluelessly, glancing at Gray, sprawled on the ground still in a daze.

"Maybe, maybe not." Natsu averted his gaze to the slave master. "Why were you beating him up just now?"

"W-well, young master, he crashed into me and I fell onto the ground. This distasteful slave wasn't looking at where he was going, so he got the punishment he deserved."

"Idiot." Natsu spat. "Go away now and see if my father has anything else for you besides delivering punishments."

He opened his mouth to object, but thought better of it, bowed, and quickly ran off.

"Natsu-sama—" Gray started but was quickly cut off.

"Please. Don't call me that. Just call me Natsu. Please."

Gray stared at Natsu then nodded. "Natsu. I-I'm happy you found me again." He then cracked a smile through the bruises that covered his face and Natsu was taken aback by the sudden overwhelming feeling of having Gray back.

"I'm happy too." Natsu grinned.

Gray, bewildered, tried to say something else, tried to convey what he had wanted to say all these years, but suddenly he felt like he couldn't speak properly. Memories flooded his head, bringing him back to that fateful day so many years ago.

* * *

A young Gray stood in the shadows of the fields, his body sore and aching and his stomach empty. It had been about a month since he had first arrived here and he wasn't dealing with being a slave well at all. He couldn't get any work finished and that meant no food and whipping, and that meant not being able to work as well. This vicious cycle by now has almost brought Gray to his knees and no one would help him. He could see them looking but pretending to not look at him; those eyes full of pain and sadness but unable to do anything about it.

 _Am I going to die here?_ Gray thought, his body trembling uncontrollably. His shovel lay a few feet in front of him, but he was too weak to work, or even stand. He was thinking how lucky he was at the moment that there were no slave masters near him, when a shadow loomed over him.

Gray's heartbeat immediately quickened and he could already feel the hard blow that was coming at him. However, none came. Instead, a chirpy voice sounded from behind him instead.

"Hoi! What's your name?" the voice asked.

Gray turned to see the long-talked about young master stand before him. He was about the same age as him, but that was all their resemblance. This young Natsu was dressed properly and clean, with a happy cheerful face, while Gray was reduced to a helpless slave in rags.

"M-my name's Gr-ray…" Gray's voice cracked and he cleared his throat. He didn't care at all anymore about having a good reputation in front of Natsu-sama.

Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Gray…? That's an interesting name. You look really gray to me, actually." he stopped for a second and then sighed. "I hate my dad sooo much. He insists on keeping slaves and hurting them and that gets on my nerves a lot. You know, I try to complain and stuff but he always hits me back." he laughed.

Gray stared and just realized the little details he hadn't noticed yet—a bruise on his arm, a band-aid on his forehead, what looked like scratches on his knee… _did this guy go through the same as me?_

"Heheheheh. Anyways, let's be friends. I'm really lonely at home since I don't have anyone else except my abusive father. Eh, wanna go get some food? You look really tired."

"Really?!" Gray asked in disbelief. "B-but won't they punish me if I don't work?"

Natsu grinned. "Nah. If you're with me, then everything's fine. No one can blame us for anything. Come on, I'll sneak you some food from the kitchen. Be right back."

From that day on, Natsu would always visit Gray and bring him food from the kitchen, and Gray would be able to work. They talked to each other and became close friends, without anyone noticing it. However, when Gray started sharing the food that Natsu gave him with his fellow slaves, the slave masters started figuring it out.

"Hey! Where did you get that food?" the slave master had asked the slaves one day. "Don't tell me you lot were stealing it!"

"No…" the slaves replied. "We got it from Gray. He's that little slave with the messy dark hair."

The slave master tracked down Gray and cornered him one day while working. "Hey you little brat. Stealing food from the kitchen, ain't ya? Looking more full than usual?"

Gray gulped. "W-what..?"

The slave master grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward. "Don't 'what' me. You think you can get away with everything because you're small and only a kid, huh? Well, if you haven't learned your lesson yet, everyone here's the same, no matter how old or young you are. So you're getting your punishments and there's no way out of it."

"But wait—"

Gray's head snapped to the side as the slave master roughly punched him on the cheek. He collapsed onto the ground, clutching his face, where a bruise was already forming. A thin trickle of blood escaped the corners of his mouth.

"I-It's Natsu-sama. He's brought me food this whole time, because he said he hated seeing slaves get abused and underfed."

The slave master cocked an eyebrow. "Natsu-sama? It's him giving you the food? I will go talk to the young master."

Gray quickly looked up at that. "You won't hurt him, will you? He told me that no one would hurt him…"

The slave master stared at Gray, and then laughed. "Yeah, don't worry, you little brat." He took a last, long strange look at Gray still sitting on the ground and then left.

* * *

That night Gray sneaked to the kitchen to find Natsu and see if he was okay and for a little bit of food. Crawling through the bushes, he noticed that the kitchen back door was ajar with bright light filtering from the inside. Gray grinned. Natsu was okay and was probably waiting for him like he had always been.

Then as he got closer, he heard the sounds from inside. Startled, he quietly peeked through the slit in the door and gasped.

A large figure, probably someone important, was looming over Natsu-sama and was beating the heck out of him. On closer notice Gray realized that the large figure was none other than Igneel-sama.

Natsu was sprawled on the kitchen floor, defeated and covered with bruises. His fine clothes were ripped and in a mess, and Igneel raised his fist again, bringing it down on Natsu's stomach. He tried to scream but was cut off by the impact and curled onto the side, coughing up specks of blood, breathing heavily.

Gray gritted his teeth and tried his best not to leap out into the kitchen. _Didn't you say no one would hurt you? Didn't you say that it was perfectly fine and you won't get into any trouble? Were you lying this whole time…?_

"You bastard!" Gray heard Igneel yell. "Bringing food to that lowly slave everyday! Who do you think you are, getting to do anything you want without your father knowing."

"I-I…" Natsu stammered, but in a firm voice even through the pain. "I don't like you keeping slaves and treating them so bad! Gray is the same age as me and he has to endure hardships everyday and expect to be as strong as a grown man! And you're punishing him and not giving them enough food. That's not fair at all—"

Another fist connected with Natsu's cheek, sending another cry from the boy.

Gray could feel the guilt building inside him now. He never should have agreed to Natsu's terms. Never should've shared the food with others. Never assumed that Natsu really meant what he had said. Now, the boy who he had always looked up to now lay crumpled on the kitchen floor, food still in his hands.

 _It's all my fault..._

* * *

The next few days Gray noticed that Natsu had stopped giving him food, and Gray was happy about that. He didn't want Natsu to get into anymore trouble or any more beatings because of him. However, as he plowed the fields, he couldn't help feeling a sense of loneliness. Even though he was surrounded by slaves, Natsu would usually be here, pretending to pay no attention to them but always looking at Gray through the corners of his eyes. When Gray would make eye contact, the salmon-haired boy would grin like he always does. That innocent, happy face that masked all the pain he had secretly gone through.

"Hey, are you Gray?" a voice asked him and he turned to see a boy about the same age as him (still very young), with spiky white hair and dark eyes.

"Y-yes…" Gray said, still not used to talking to anyone else besides Natsu-sama.

"My name's Lyon." the boy said with those beady cat-like eyes. "You're that boy who got in trouble for stealing food, huh?"

Gray blinked. He didn't want to correct the boy to say that it was _Natsu_ who had stolen the food so he nodded. "So…?"

"I heard some slave masters calling you over there, told us to go find you and bring you there. They're over by the warehouse waiting for you."

Gray felt his breath catch in his throat. The first thing he thought of was death. It's not like that's not possible here in the Dragneel family. They would easily kill someone without batting an eye. Gray quickly nodded and walked off to the warehouse, his stomach churning in nervousness and fear.

"You need to pretend that you're dead."

Huh? Gray was so confused as he heard that from the slave master.

He huffed in annoyance. "Don't get me wrong here, boy. We would kill you if we could, but apparently Igneel-sama thinks you're a strong boy and would be useful in the fields. That doesn't mean you could do whatever you want though. The food stealing scheme is still in your records."

Gray gulped. _I'm not going to die…?_ "B-but what about Natsu-sama?!"

The slave master glared back at him. "You don't need to know about Natsu-sama. Just remember to never show your goddamn face in front of the young master ever again, and to stay low. We're planning to redirect you to the other field, far away from the mansion. We already told the young master that you got executed, so don't you dare pop up in front of him ever again."

After that, Gray had been relocated to the farther fields, where Lyon and the others happened to work. He met new people and finally made some "friends", if you call it that. Erza, Lyon, Wendy, Gajeel, etc. However, Gray would always think back on Natsu-sama, and how he had no friends and was stuck in the mansion with his abusive father. It pained him, but he knew that if he were to show up again, he and the young master would most likely be killed, and it would be all his fault. So, he kept low, for the next few years as a slave.

* * *

(Back to the Present)

Natsu stared at Gray. He almost looked like a different person from that helpless boy he had first met in the fields so many years ago. He had longer, messier hair and was taller, probably an inch taller than Natsu himself. Working in the sun had made his pale skin a more solid tan color, and his body was strong and muscular now. However, Natsu could still see the signs of hunger, especially in the ribs that were ridiculously prominent on his side.

The truth is, when Igneel had informed him of Gray's execution so many years ago, Natsu didn't believe him one bit. How could Gray, strong after all those meals, die just like that? Besides, Natsu had known that it was his own fault to begin with, not Gray's. This was confirmed when he had stolen Igneel's slave records and found Gray's name under "Fullbuster" and saw that he was completely healthy and alive.

Even though he had known this all the time, he didn't dare to venture out in search of the raven-haired boy in case he gets caught, and he didn't want to cause Gray any more trouble. _What if he really does get executed next time because of me?_ The fear of this kept him in his room, but it hadn't stopped him from going out and helping the slaves, little by little.

Now Gray was right in front of him, so much older now and looking so much stronger now. Natsu couldn't help talking to him, even though he knew the consequences.

"You must be wondering why I'm not dead, huh?" Gray laughed bitterly as he pushed himself up, wiping at the blood trickling from his nose.

"I knew. All this time." Natsu replied. "I knew you weren't dead and you were out there all this time. I was just too scared to go out and find you."

Gray looked up surprised, then smiled. For some reason, that smile suddenly filled Natsu up with a warm fuzzy feeling that started from his chest and for the very first time for months, Natsu smiled as well. "Nice to meet you Gray."

"Nice to meet you too, Natsu."

"Listen," Natsu suddenly leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Meet me tonight by the kitchen like we used to."

"But what if we get caught like last—"

"I know. But what if we don't? Please, Gray…" Natsu held onto Gray's wrists as if it was a lifeline. "I need you back in my life. It was so lonely after you were gone. Please, even if it's only for one night…I'm so lonely..."

There was a moment of silence that seemed like forever, and then Natsu felt Gray's grip tighten. "Okay. I'll meet you at the kitchen 2 am. I-I have to leave now. Bye Natsu."

He stared into Natsu's onyx eyes for a split second then broke his grip and quickly left to help the other slaves, leaving a hopeful Natsu behind.

* * *

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH Come forth them yaoi and fluff and lemons in the next few chapters! :D Please review! Reviews help me update faster, and I would really appreciate it! Thank you fellow Gratsu fans 3


	3. I Love You

**Hi guys I finally updated xD**

It's really sad how I just made a deadline for myself and broke it right away (I'm sorry T^T), but I guess it helps that this chapter is longer than the other two? It's supposed to be summer but I'm extra busy now so I don't have a lot of time to work on this, but I'll still try to keep my deadline as much as possible :D. Anyways, this chapters has a **LOT** of Gratsu fluff and a very graphic yaoi scene for all you lemon lovers!

Oh, and a lot of people have been asking who's uke, and it's Gray ;)

So, hope you enjoy this chapters (lots of angst, lemon, and fluffy stuff)

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A YAOI SCENE SO DEFINITELY RATED M.**

* * *

Natsu stared at Gray. He almost looked like a different person from that helpless boy he had first met in the fields so many years ago. He had longer, messier hair and was taller, probably an inch taller than Natsu himself. Working in the sun had made his pale skin a more solid tan color, and his body was strong and muscular now. However, Natsu could still see the signs of hunger, especially in the ribs that were ridiculously prominent on his side.

The truth is, when Igneel had informed him of Gray's execution so many years ago, Natsu didn't believe him one bit. How could Gray, strong after all those meals, die just like that? Besides, Natsu had known that it was his own fault to begin with, not Gray's. This was confirmed when he had stolen Igneel's slave records and found Gray's name under "Fullbuster" and saw that he was completely healthy and alive.

Even though he had known this all the time, he didn't dare to venture out in search of the raven-haired boy in case he gets caught, and he didn't want to cause Gray any more trouble. _What if he really does get executed next time because of me?_ The fear of this kept him in his room, but it hadn't stopped him from going out and helping the slaves, little by little.

Now Gray was right in front of him, so much older now and looking so much stronger now. Natsu couldn't help talking to him, even though he knew the consequences.

"You must be wondering why I'm not dead, huh?" Gray laughed bitterly as he pushed himself up, wiping at the blood trickling from his nose.

"I knew. All this time." Natsu replied. "I knew you weren't dead and you were out there all this time. I was just too scared to go out and find you."

Gray looked up surprised, then smiled. For some reason, that smile suddenly filled Natsu up with a warm fuzzy feeling that started from his chest and for the very first time for months, Natsu smiled as well. "Nice to meet you Gray."

"Nice to meet you too, Natsu."

"Listen," Natsu suddenly leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Meet me tonight by the kitchen like we used to."

"But what if we get caught like last—"

"I know. But what if we don't? Please, Gray…" Natsu held onto Gray's wrists as if it was a lifeline. "I need you back in my life. It was so lonely after you were gone. Please, even if it's only for one night…I'm so lonely..."

There was a moment of silence that seemed like forever, and then Natsu felt Gray's grip tighten. "Okay. I'll meet you at the kitchen 2 am. I-I have to leave now. Bye Natsu."

He stared into Natsu's onyx eyes for a split second then broke his grip and quickly left to help the other slaves, leaving a hopeful Natsu behind.

Gray haven't ever considered this before. Just how lonely the young master—Natsu, was this whole time. Even though Gray worked his butt off every single day for a few scraps of food and a shelter to sleep in, Natsu was contented in a giant mansion eating delicacies. However, Gray had friends and fellow slaves he could confide in and talk to when in need, while Natsu was locked in his own room day and night, with no one to keep him company except his abusive father.

"Natsu...I'm so sorry…." Gray whispered as he made his way through the fields, hiding behind the bushes and sheds as the slave masters stood there on guard. He turned to the direction of the mansion and sure enough, he could see a thin sliver of light at the kitchen door. It had been so long since he had sneaked out of the camp at night and went to the mansion kitchen, and it worried him. What would happen if he sees the same thing like last time? What if he opens the door to see Natsu on the kitchen floor once again, getting beaten up all because of him? Guilt and fear clawed inside his stomach but still he pressed forward.

He stopped in front of the door and listened, but heard nothing. He slowly reached for the doorknob and pushed it open, blinking at the harsh light of the room.

"AH!" a high voice suddenly exclaimed, making Gray jump. "You scared me! At least make some noise or say something when you come in."

Gray turned to the voice and found Natsu sitting cross-legged on the table, a box in his hands. "Uh…"

"So you came…" Natsu said, his voice much quieter. Then he smiled and went back to his usual cheerful self. "Eh, what are you doing standing stupidly by the door. Come, sit!" he motioned to the chair beside him.

Gray awkwardly sat and stared at Natsu. It had been so long since he had last seen Natsu and he couldn't help but feel a sense of strangerness.

"Hey, Gray, look I brought a gift for you!" Natsu grinned childishly, holding out the box like a birthday present. Gray blinked and took it. "Th-thanks...Natsu…"

Gray stared at the box uncertainly, then reached out and slowly opened it. He could feel Natsu's gaze on him, excited and hopeful.

"Natsu…" he finally said, staring at what was inside the box. A perfect slice of cake, with strawberry icing and chocolate and whipped cream on top. It was so simple, yet so perfect. Gray had never seen something like this before for a long time.

"Hey, do you like it?" Natsu finally piped up a minute later when Gray didn't say anything. "Eh, Gray, you alright there?"

"I-It's perfect Natsu…" Gray finally responded, looking up at the pink-haired boy. He smiled, and looked back down at the dessert. "Thank you. The last time I ate something like this was so long ago, when everything was alright. Erza, she's one of my fellow slaves. She would love thi—" he suddenly stopped speaking.

"Gray…"

"Natsu, I don't think you should do this." Gray said quietly. "Maybe the slave masters were right wanting me to pretend I was dead, that I did not exist. That way, you won't get in trouble for giving me food, and Igneel-sama won't hit you anymore—"

"Idiot!" Natsu yelled, standing up and slamming his fist down on the table, but not loud enough to be heard outside the kitchen. "Why would I care about _that_? Care about my stupid father hitting me? He does that everyday, I don't even care anymore. I only care about meeting Gray again, even though they told me this whole time that you were dead. I didn't believe them one bit, because I knew that the Gray that I know will not die that easily. Everyday, all I wanted was some company, a chance to meet Gray. A chance to give food to Gray, help him, talk to him, be like we used to."

Gray was speechless as he listened to Natsu. _Was this what Natsu was feeling this whole time? Am I that blind to see all this? W-what do I feel…_

"I was so lonely…" Natsu continued, a tear trickling down his cheek as he stared at the table top. "Everyday, I was shut in my own room like it was a prison cell, not allowed to go out except when Igneel was away. Then I would sneak out, but I could never go far. I could never make any friends besides you, Gray, because the only friends I'd be able to make are slaves and my father forbids that. Everyday I was wishing...what would happen if I wasn't Igneel's son, what if I was a regular person? What if my father didn't own slaves and I can do as I please; make friends with anyone I want, and stay with them forever?"

Natsu stopped talking due to the sobs that crawled out of his throat. Gray felt as if someone was twisting his heart slowly, and he was surprised at how much it hurts. Before he knew it he was embracing Natsu in a tight hug. He felt Natsu's fingers clenching the back of his ragged shirt, as if to hold onto him so he wouldn't disappear. Right then and there, Gray realized just what Natsu meant in his own life.

"Natsu…" Gray started, whispering into his ear. "I'm sorry...I can't believe how stupid I am to not realize that." He thought back to his fellow slaves—Erza, Gajeel, Lyon, and them—even though they helped him survive each day and kept him company, somewhere in his heart he was always longing for another person's company as well, stronger than the others. He had always recalled back to Natsu and the time he had spent with the young master. If it hadn't been Natsu that day who had given him food, even at his own risk, he wouldn't be alive right now. Natsu had kept him company when he needed it the most, and he could always picture the pink-haired boy's smile even when he knew he would never get to meet him again.

"I'll stay with you, Natsu." Gray said. "I don't care what risks we both face on either side. If that's what you want, and that's what I want, so be it. No one can stop us from each other's company"

Natsu looked up, his eyes puffy but a large grin plastered onto his face. "Yeah!" he sniffed and laughed. "Yeah...thank you Gray. Now, appreciate my present or else what's the use of getting that for you?"

Gray laughed, the first time he did in a very long time. "Sure thing! Let's share it, Natsu-sama." he mocked.

Natsu stuck out his tongue at the raven-haired boy and proceeded to sit down, grabbing the box with both hands. "Eh, hurry up and eat or else it'll be gone!"

"What? Isn't that a gift for me—why are you eating it?"

Natsu laughed. "Can't help it! Now hurry—see? Ahhhhh..." he opened his mouth wide.

"Hey! Don't you dare!" Gray yelled.

"Oi, I was just joking! I'm not gonna eat it. Hey! Quit scratching me, Gray. It's all yours."

The two laughed and joked and ate cake for the rest of that night, as if nothing had changed since back then. To Gray, it was a time to be immature—to relax and have fun and to be with Natsu. And for Natsu, well, he was just happy to have Gray back and have someone he could talk with.

* * *

"Hey, Gray, you didn't sleep last night?"

Gray was sitting on the floor, his head in between his knees, slowly munching on a piece of stale bread (aka lunch). He looked up, dazed. "Oh...hey, Erza."

"There's also me too, Gray-sama!" a high-pitched voice whined and Gray immediately knew it was Juvia. She was probably standing beside Erza but Gray was too tired to care. Gray had already told Juvia to not call him Gray-sama about a million times because, in reality, they were all slaves and "sama" was too high of a name for any of them.

"Hey, Juvia…" he muttered, taking another bite of the bread. In contrast to the cake that he ate last night (which was heavenly by the way), this tasted like a dried sponge, but at least it gave him some energy. All that occupied his mind at the moment was Natsu and how he could visit that freak again tonight, and it filled him with excitement.

"Gray, you have dark bags under your eyes." Erza continued. "And you look so out of it. Are you okay?" Usually the slaves were so tired every single day that the moment they hit the bed they'll be passed out cold, so it's rather unusual for someone like Gray to _not_ be able to sleep at night.

Gray quickly snapped himself from thoughts of Natsu and rubbed his eyes. "Ye-yeah...bad dream yesterday." he lied. "It's okay, I'm fine."

"If you need anything from Juvia she'll be right here! Juvia can give Gray-sama her bread if he—"

"Nah, it's fine." Gray quickly swatted Juvia's hand away. "You should probably get working now before the slave masters sees us slacking off."

Juvia opened her mouth as if to say something, then shut it instead. "Yes, Gray-sama!" she walked off slowly, the whole time muttering to herself, "Gray-sama cares about me... Juvia's so happy..."

Gray sighed and got to his feet, finishing the rest of his dried sponge-flavored bread. "Seeya, Erza." he called, lifting one hand in gesture and turned to walk away.

"Wait." a firm hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. "I need to tell you something."

Gray blinked in surprise. "Is it...the rebellion?" he whispered quietly.

Erza's face was dead serious, and it scared him a bit. "Yes. Listen, this is good news and we got a plan now, but this will be really risky."

"You bet it would." Gray muttered to himself.

"Gajeel got everything sorted out, and Mirajane and I managed to convince the majority of our field, plus the fields around us to join in the rebellion. They're still passing the word around but so far we got about ⅔ of all the slaves to join."

"Wait...two-third?" Gray asked, astonished. He could hardly believe even twenty slaves joining, much less two-third of the whole slave population. "How did you do that?"

Erza smiled, which made the area seem even more eerie. "Don't underestimate the power of girls. Mirajane's got her seductive powers and I got my own. Besides, most of the slaves are already fed up and on the verge of rebellion to start with. It just took some urging, bribing, and common sense for them to agree."

Gray was trying to process all this in his mind but found it hard to do so. "So...you're saying we might actually have a chance at it this time?"

Erza nodded. "At least Gajeel's pretty sure about that. We already got the date set. The rebellion...is going to happen in two days. At midnight, to be exact, since the guards are at their lowest during that time and that's also when Igneel usually goes to sleep. We're planning to ambush them in two teams—Team Erza and Team Gajeel. Hopefully, if our plan succeeds, we'll be able to distract them long enough for the weaker slaves to escape and then set the mansion on fire."

"In two days…?" Gray asked, and then the fact hit him. "Wait, you're going to set the mansion on fire? Aren't you just aiming for Igneel? There could be more people inside that are innocent and, well, _not_ Igneel."

Erza sighed and shook her head sadly. "Of course we know that. Did you think that we didn't consider those facts? The plan in itself is already risky, so we would have an even lower chance to succeed if we aim specifically at Igneel. The more logical way is to burn the mansion down. Since there's also the risk of guards as well, we can finish them off in one go."

"But…" Gray trailed off.

"We know how you feel. We don't want to kill some of those innocent people living in the mansion either, but what's more important? The two or three people in the mansion that has no clue of what's going on outside the walls, or the whole slave population? We're talking about saving hundreds of people here, so we have to take that into account."

Gray gritted his teeth in frustration as he took in what Erza said. He hate to admit it, but she's right. If he was in Erza's shoes, he would do that as well, but...how could he just lay back and let them do that?

 _I don't want Natsu to die. I just met him and...I don't want to lose him again. Even if it's hundreds of slaves compared to Natsu, I still don't want him to die. Please...there must be another solution._

"Gray, I hope you understand." Erza said gently as she patted his shoulder.

"I...I understand." Gray muttered, even though his whole being was against the plan. He stared at the ground so that Erza wouldn't be able to see his pained expression.

Erza smiled. "Thank you for cooperating."

As the red-haired girl walked away with a confident stride in her step, Gray felt his whole world crumbling around him. What was he going to do now? He couldn't betray his friends and stop the plan, but he couldn't allow this to happen either.

 _Natsu...I'm so sorry…_

* * *

Gray met up with Natsu again that night, except, this time in his bedroom.

"Hehe, guess we have to meet here from now on." Natsu said sheepishly. "I lost the spare key to the kitchen. But it's okay, I can still get those cakes somehow…"

Natsu looked at Gray, who was lying on the bed next to him. He looked spaced out, as if he was thinking something else and not really paying attention to Natsu. His eyes stared at the ceiling, troubled.

"Hey," Natsu nudged Gray in the side. "If there's anything you want to say or discuss, you can bring it right up. You don't have to keep it to yourself."

Silence.

Now Natsu was really worried.

Finally, Gray turned on his side to look at Natsu so that they were face to face. He could feel Gray's breath ruffle his hair and felt a pleasant chill go through him.

"Natsu, I know I can trust you, so I'm going to tell you this, but you must promise to keep this a secret between us." Gray said seriously, his dark eyes seemed to bore through Natsu.

Natsu nodded. "You can trust me with it. What is it?"

"Th-there's gonna be a slave rebellion happening soon. Tomorrow, midnight." Gray whispered. "Almost all the slaves are going to join in—"

"Wait, but that's great." Natsu said, confused. "Why do you look so depressed?"

"No, they're burning the mansion down afterwards. Including everyone inside. Including you."

Natsu went silent as he tried to process this. _Burn down the mansion? Of course...they're aiming for my dad._ He sighed. "It's okay, don't worry about me. It's you guys that are more important. Just go with your plan and make sure everyone escapes freely. As well as you."

"No!" Gray exclaimed, a little too loudly, then continued in a lower voice, "No...I'm not leaving you to die. I can't accept this."

"If that's the plan, then go with it. I'm okay with anything as long as everyone escapes safely and the plan goes well. I'll just pretend I don't know of it." Natsu replied nonchalantly.

There was a pause after Natsu finished speaking. Suddenly, he felt Gray grab his wrist and pull him close, so they were face to face. Natsu stared up at Gray's dark blue eyes and suddenly felt his heart quicken. "Natsu...I would rather stay here forever than leave and let you die. So listen to me. When the rebellion starts, quickly leave the mansion and stay as far away as possible. Afterwards, I'll find you and we can escape together. That way, we can both gain our freedom."

Natsu stared at Gray, wide-eyed. They were so close. "G-gray...but that's too risky. I don't want to forfeit your plan. If I sneak out at night and someone catches me and Igneel finds out something is wrong…"

"I don't care." Gray replied sternly. "That's the only way I can save you and not let you die when we burn down the mansion. Please, Natsu, just listen to me. I'll meet you outside the mansion at midnight, tomorrow, by the bushes."

"But—"

"Please...Natsu..I—I love you."

That was it. Natsu was speechless as he heard those three words from Gray. It was almost too good to be true. A sudden warm, prickly feeling settled over him, and his brain felt like it stopped functioning as he tried to process those words. _Gray...he loves me…_

"I..I mean…" Gray quickly stammered in nervousness, an obvious blush on his face as he quickly looked away and stared at a spot behind Natsu. "T-that was…"

Natsu felt his heartbeat quicken even more. This whole time, he had been struggling over what he felt towards Gray. To call it friendship was too cheap, but to call it love was...well...Natsu couldn't figure it out. But now, with Gray next to him on the bed, he felt he could just stare into those blue eyes forever.

Without warning, Natsu leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gray's. Even Natsu was taken aback by what he had done, but he could only feel Gray's lips against his, and the warmth radiating from him. After a few seconds they broke away and just stared at each other, as if the kiss turned them into different people.

"Ah...I'm sorry." Natsu mumbled, his heart beating so loud it was a wonder Gray couldn't hear it.

Gray looked surprised and touched his lip, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. However, he smiled, and then laughed. "Natsu, I didn't think you felt like that too!"

"S-shut up!" Natsu snapped, but he felt relieved too. The awkward tension had broken between them. "Okay, you're such a stubborn ass, so I'll just go with what you want. I'll meet you tomorrow midnight."

Gray grinned. "I knew I'd persuade you sooner or later."

Natsu tried to think of what happens after confessions. Suddenly, he felt an unbearable heat in his groin and felt his face flush red as he looked at Gray. He quickly tried to cross his legs to hide the fact that he was having sexual thoughts, but it was too late. He could see Gray glancing at him in confusion.

"Natsu…?" Gray asked, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Nngh...uh..n-nothing." Natsu stammered, not convincing at all. "Mm...Gray...I wanna…"

Natsu couldn't hold it in anymore as he quickly sat up from the bed and turned to Gray.

"W-what…?" Gray asked, confused, as Natsu crawled up so that he was on top of the raven-haired boy, his hands on either side of Gray's head.

"Gray...I...want to do it with you." Natsu said. His face felt like it was burning. "As lovers."

Gray's face was also flushed as he stared up at Natsu. "You mean…?"

Natsu nodded.

They pressed their mouths together again, but this time, their tongues as well. Natsu jerked as he felt Gray's tongue inside his mouth, warm and wet. Natsu never felt this sensation before, and it filled him with a warm pleasurable sensation.

They finally broke their kiss after a minute, a thin strand of saliva on their lips.

"I love you Gray."

"I love you too, Natsu."

 _He looks heavenly from down here_ , Gray thought as he stared up at his pink-haired lover. Suddenly, his back arched as he felt Natsu's hand touch his body, leaving him weak and vulnerable. Usually Gray would hate this feeling, but with Natsu, it left him feeling good inside.

He felt Natsu's warm gentle hands slide up his torso, lifting up his ragged shirt, revealing his scrawny but well-built stomach and chest. Each touch from him felt like a spark of fire on his cold skin, warming him up from the inside.

"Gnngh!" Gray groaned as he felt Natsu's mouth against his skin, licking his stomach. A finger trailed upwards and touched his right nipple. Gray shivered.

"D-does this feel good?" Natsu asked, uncertain. He touched it again, and then pressed down.

"Nngh! I-it does, Natsu…" Gray breathed, his body quivering under Natsu's touch. The young master leaned forward and licked his nipple, then pressed his mouth against it as his other hand fondled with the other one. Gray moaned.

After a few minutes of nipple-playing, Natsu stopped and sat back up. His face was flushed red and he clutched his groin, where Gray could clearly see an erect member. He looked down and saw that his own stood like a tent underneath his pants.

"Can I continue?" Natsu asked. Clearly he had not had much experience with this, and neither did Gray.

"S-sure.." Gray said.

Natsu reached forward and grabbed Gray's shirt, pulling it over his head then completely removing it, tossing it to the side. Gray also helped Natsu out of his own shirt, then unbuckled his pants. Gray let it slide down, revealing his boxers.

"May I?" Natsu asked for permission.

Gray gulped. It was his first time, after all. "Yes."

Natsu slowly eased Gray's boxers off him, revealing his dripping wet length. Natsu stroked it, almost mesmerized, as Gray slid Natsu's boxers off of him as well.

There the two stood, completely naked, in Natsu's bedroom. Normally the idea of this would freak Gray out, but somehow he felt...excitement and a sense of calmness. As they both crawled back up on the bed, Natsu wrapped his fingers around Gray's dick and began pumping up and down. Gray moaned as he felt Natsu's warm hands around his penis and wrapped his arms around Natsu's neck. After a few minutes, Gray realized how selfish he was enjoying the whole experience while not paying Natsu back the favor. His hands trailed down and grabbed Natsu's length and he felt the young master jerk in his grip. Gray also began pumping his hands, trying to pleasure his partner as well.

"Nngh...Gray…" Natsu gasped. "I think I'm gonna—"

Natsu came, the clear liquid squirting over Gray's hand and Natsu's abdomen. Shortly after, Gray felt a hot tension in his area as well and shook as he came all over Natsu.

"S-sorry…" Gray gasped, breathing hard. They both clutched each other's dick, which were both limp now. As Gray tried to catch his breath, he felt hands grab his shoulder and push him down gently so that he was now lying on his back. He stared up at the ceiling—at the bright light, and couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was finally able to convey his feelings toward the young master, and it put him at ease.

Gray then felt Natsu grab his legs and pull them slowly apart, revealing himself to him. Suddenly, Gray's heart quickened, but not from excitement. A sudden fear seemed to seep into his veins, filling him with a sense of dread. _Why am I feeling this…? Shouldn't I be happy?_

"I-I'll go get the lube." Natsu muttered as he coated his fingers with the slippery stuff, then positioned his hands in front of Gray's entrance. Slowly, he inserted his index finger into Gray until he was up to his second knuckle. He stopped. "Gray...are you okay?"

Gray was shivering by now. Painful memories flooded his brain as he thought back to his younger self, in the same exact position. His breathing hitched as Natsu inserted his finger inside.

"I...I'm okay," Gray stammered, even though he was not. He couldn't ruin Natsu's first experience, or reject him.

"I'm going to insert more fingers, is that okay?" Natsu asked, looking a little worried.

"Y-yeah…"

Natsu stuck his index finger in deeper until almost to the third knuckle, then stuck in his middle finger as well, widening the hole. Gray was breathing raggedly by now, his heart thumping like crazy and adrenaline in his blood. He wasn't sure if he was ready…

Natsu pulled his fingers out, and then Gray could feel the tip of his penis against his skin. "I'm going in, okay?" Natsu inserted about ¼ in when Gray screamed.

"Gray!" Natsu exclaimed, quickly stopping and pulling out. Gray tightened into a tight ball on his side, his eyes wide and his body shivering. "Gray...oh my god, are you okay?"

Natsu propped Gray up and stared at him, worried. _Was I too fast and rough? Did I hurt him?_

"I'm so sorry...maybe I was going too fast and I didn't mean—" Natsu stammered.

Gray held up his hand to tell Natsu to stop talking. "I-it's fine...ha….I'm sorry...it's not you it's just…"

Another painful flashback crossed Gray's vision and his eyes widened.

"Gray, tell me what's wrong." Natsu demanded, almost scared now. 'What happened just now?"

His parents, dead in a puddle of blood. Gray, holding the blood-covered knife in his hand. The two strangers, forcing them onto him. Raping him…

"Guh." Gray put his hands on the side of his head, as if it would stop the visions from appearing. "I'm sorry...flashbacks…"

Natsu looked at Gray worriedly, patting his back soothingly. "You can trust me. If there's anything you want to say, just say it. Don't keep it all to yourself."

Gray took a shaky breath as Natsu continued to pat Gray calmly. After a few minutes of silence, Gray could felt his heartbeat slow down from rapid beats to a normal pace and his mind cleared. _Why am I freaking out right now? Natsu would never hurt me._

"I...it was something that happened a long time ago…" Gray muttered in a low voice, staring at the white bedsheets. He still couldn't bring himself to look at Natsu. What happened just now was totally unexpected and Gray couldn't believe he had pushed Natsu away like that. "I was eight back then. I had parents that time, and…" his breath caught in his throat as he recalled his parents and how it felt to have them. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes.

Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray protectively, as if to shield him from all the horrors from the past. This calmed Gray a little, and he was glad that Natsu was here.

"It was a Saturday night and our family was pretty poor. W-we lived in the outskirts of the city, so it was rare to see other people." Gray continued. "A robber barged in and threatened to kill us with a knife if we didn't give him the money he wanted...but we were poor. We couldn't afford the price he wanted...so...so…"

Natsu frowned, his eyes sad. "So he killed your parents?"

Gray sniffed. "Y-yeah. Afterwards, he threatened to kill me but I...I was so scared back then. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and just wildly slashed at him, screaming and crying. I think I nicked an artery because...well...he started bleeding badly and fell to the ground. I saw the whole thing as the life drained out of that guy. I thought it was the end after that. I was so shocked back then...even now...I killed someone with my own hands." Gray stared at his palms.

"It wasn't your fault, Gray." Natsu interjected, defiantly. "If you hadn't killed that guy, then he would have killed you. That was for self-defense."

Gray stared at the bed sadly. "I guess...but...it didn't just end there. I guess the guy had two more companions because they came in right after that. They didn't pay much attention to the dead bodies on the ground but .they were interested in me. I remember they...they grabbed me and forced me onto the ground and then...they raped me." Gray gulped, closing his eyes, remembering that horrid sensation of his flesh ripping apart inside him. "Afterwards...I didn't know what happened afterwards. When I woke up again I remember I was at an auction and well...that's how I ended up here and became a slave."

Gray stopped talking. For some reason, telling Natsu that, it made him feel so much better than just keeping it to himself. That was the first time he had ever spoken of that day out loud to anyone, and it somehow calmed him.

"I'm so sorry…" Natsu said, looking slightly guilty. "I didn't even consider what you went through in the past and I forced myself onto you."

"No you didn't. It was my fault I didn't tell you earlier."

Natsu sighed, then smiled. "It's okay now, Gray. The past is in the past, and I'm here now. I'll protect you from now on."

Gray felt a slight blush on his face and suddenly felt very comforted as he layed back down next to Natsu, their fingers intertwining in a lover's hold.

"Thank you, Natsu…"

They shared one last kiss before snuggling up against each other under the blankets, their foreheads touching, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

When Gray felt the slightest sign of consciousness, he knew it was already too late. He should've left hours ago.

As the cold hard fact hit him, it immediately snapped him out of his sleep and his eyes flew open, staring at the ceiling. It was bright. The room was flooded with light, and Gray knew he had slept too long. He had to leave. Now.

 _Damn it, what time is it...seven, eight? The slaves usually wake up at six...damn it. They probably already realized I'm missing by now._ Gray thought, slightly panicked.

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps, coming closer and closer down the hall. Gray listened intently, his heart thumping wildly in fear. A hand on the doorknob. The door opened.

Gray quickly tried to hide underneath the covers, keeping as still as possible, pressed against the still-sleeping Natsu.

The footsteps came closer, and then he felt the blankets rustle.

 _Oh shit…_

He felt the blankets leave his naked body as the figure tossed it aside and just stared at the two, a sick grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, what do we have here…?" said the voice of Igneel, glaring down at Gray.

* * *

 **Please R & R and I hope you liked it! :D**


	4. Sorrow

**HEY GUYS so so sorry I couldn't update for so long :(( My life was super busy and I may have been sidetracked with a few anime and yaoi doujinshis...**

 **Anyways, here the next chapter and again, sorry for the delay!**

* * *

 _"Oh, what do we have here?"_

Gray stared at the face of Igneel, his body frozen. He willed himself to do something...anything, but his body felt like it wasn't his. Maybe he should run towards the door, or jump up and knock him unconscious, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare wide-eyed at the master as he stared back with those angry, fiery, yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Igneel demanded, moving closer. His eyes shifted to look at Natsu's sleeping figure, still breathing softly and unaware of anything. "Natsu…" he growled.

"P-please!" Gray exclaimed, somehow finding his voice through the shock. "I'm really sorry...I didn't mean—I'll leave right away—"

FIlled with panic, Gray scrambled out of the bed and desperately searched around for his clothes. _Damn it...how did I get into this situation? Where did Natsu toss my fucking clothes?_

Suddenly, rough hands grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him backwards as he crashed back onto the bed. Igneel smirked. "Oh, you're not going anywhere. Don't think you could do whatever you want and get away with it that easily."

"I-Igneel-sama…" Gray stammered, his voice shaking. Never in his life had he felt so hopeless and scared. He knew what Igneel was capable of and known for and it felt like someone slowly twisting his guts. Igneel-sama is a sadist and is known for killing his slaves and torturing them slowly to death...some of the unfortunate slaves that Gray had known had died that way in the hands of this man. The lucky ones were the ones who were shot in the head or stabbed in the gut.

"Oh...don't worry." Igneel smirked. "You won't die...until you fulfill my desires, that is." he studied Gray closely with that sadistic glare of his and then chuckled.

"Ah, if it isn't that slave so many years ago. The one that always got his fill in every meal because he befriended the 'young master' here. I'm surprised you decided to pop up now...actually, I'm surprised you popped up at all. I thought you had learned your lesson the first time."

Gray gritted his teeth. _He recognized me._

"I guess that means more punishment for you. You broke my rules…" Igneel held up two fingers. "Two times. And let's not get started with what I'm going to do with this disobedient son of mine." he turned to glare at Natsu.

Gray's heart sank. He could put up with his own punishments; he was already used to it. There were hardly any days he got away with no cuts or bruises, but he couldn't stand Igneel hurting Natsu. Gray remembered that night when he had visited the kitchen and saw Natsu getting the crap beaten out of him, and it filled him with guilt and rage. He will not allow Igneel to abuse the pink-haired boy any longer.

"Don't hurt Natsu." Gray tried to sound demanding, which was hard against the master of the house. "I am willing to go through all your punishments, but don't you dare lay a finger on him."

Igneel stared at Gray, then narrowed his eyes and grinned. "How would you guarantee that I won't hurt him, huh? Both of you broke the rules so both of you receive your part of the penalty."

"Then what if I take his as well?" Gray asked, holding his gaze. "What if you let him go, and I take double the penalty?"

Igneel cocked his eyebrow. "Oh? You sound very intimate with Natsu. If I hadn't known better...I would have thought you two are lovers." he chuckled and glanced at the tangled bedsheets.

Even in this kind of situation, he felt his cheeks heat up. He still wasn't used to being called Natsu's lover yet, but he couldn't deny it either. He loved the young master and he would do anything to shield him from his father's rage.

"Ngh...G-Gray?"

Gray turned, startled, to see Natsu roll over on the bed, his eyes slowly opening.

"Ah...I see my disobedient son has woken up." Igneel growled.

Natsu's eyes suddenly widened as he heard his father's voice, and he shot up from the bed, staring at Gray and Igneel in front of him. "F-father…"

"Yes, that's me, Natsu." Igneel smirked. He patted Gray on the shoulders, which sent a chill running up his spine. "I was just having a friendly chat with this young man over here, that I happened to find sleeping in your bed this morning. Mind explaining what this is all about?"

Natsu sat there silently for a few seconds, then narrowed his eyes and glared at Igneel. "Why do you poke your head in everyone's business? Why can't you just leave me alone and let me be with the ones I love?"

"N-Natsu…" Gray trailed off, nervous. _Where is Natsu going with this? It's like he's just searching for trouble._

Igneel also narrowed his eyes and stared back at Natsu. "We can't have a son who never listens to his father, now can we? The first time was a warning, and yet you still stick stubbornly with this—" he roughly grabbed Gray by the arm and squeezed tight, "—trash here. Maybe I should've gotten rid of him the first time."

"Don't you dare…" Natsu's eyes looked murderous, and it scared Gray a little. It was so different from his usual kind and happy face that Gray could've sworn it was a different person taking Natsu's place. "Don't you dare do anything to Gray."

Igneel cocked his eyebrow in mock confusion. "Gray? So this trash is called Gray? A fitting name for a slave like him." his grip became even tighter and Gray gritted his teeth.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM!" Natsu yelled, scaring both Gray and Igneel. "HE'S THE FIRST FRIEND I EVER MADE HERE IN YOUR SHITTY MANSION THAT ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT ME AND YOU DRAGGED HIM AWAY THE FIRST TIME! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DO IT AGAIN!" he glared at Igneel, his eyes like pearls of flame.

Gray was overwhelmed and worried at the same time. He couldn't believe Natsu was speaking out to his father like that, just to defend Gray's name. Natsu was putting himself in danger, and that scared Gray. He couldn't let Natsu get hurt because of this.

Igneel's grin melted and was replaced by a frown. His eyes turned dark as he stared back at his son. "You do not speak to your father like that, you idiot. I had thought of a quick punishment for you, but it seems like you would need more discipline than that."

"Fuck you! Get out of my room, you bastard!" Natsu's voice was pure anger.

That set off Igneel almost immediately. He pulled something out of his pocket and lunged forward at Natsu.

"No, stop!" Gray exclaimed and tried to intervene, but Igneel was too fast. He jumped up on the bed and pushed Natsu backwards as he landed on the ground with a thud, still tangled in the blankets. Igneel grabbed both of Natsu's wrists and pulled it over his head, then positioned his pocket knife over his throat.

"STOP!" Gray yelled, desperate and panicking, He grabbed Igneel's forearm that held the knife so that it was hovering right over Natsu's face. Natsu stared at the point of the knife in shock. At that moment, Gray didn't care if Igneel was the master of the whole house, or how much trouble he'll face afterwards. All he cared about was keeping Natsu safe.

Igneel turned to stare at Gray. "Let go, you fucking slave."

"No."

Igneel's face contorted into rage. "No? Do you want to die?" he released his grip on Natsu's wrist with the other arm and slammed his fist into Gray's cheek with such force that he flew and crashed into the nearby wall with a loud thud.

"Gray!" Natsu screamed.

Gray's head was ringing from the hard blow and he could feel a warm wet liquid dripping down his nose. Dark and light spots danced in front of his eyes. He reached up to wipe it away and noticed the bright scarlet color of blood. His head throbbed, but he forced himself back up to his feet.

By now Natsu had already gotten up and had grabbed the night lamp, swinging it at Igneel as the master tried to dodge his son's fury. "Guards!" Igneel yelled frantically, backing up into a corner. "Show no mercy to this fool!" He tried to stand and attack with his knife, but Natsu was faster.

"AhhHhhh!" with a loud yell, Natsu slammed the lamp over Igneel's head, and Gray widened his eyes in horror. Glass shattered and Igneel screamed as blood ran down his head. He clutched his face as blood dripped onto the ground, staining his formal white shirt.

"This is what you deserve." Natsu muttered as he dropped the broken lamp on the floor with a dull crash. "Don't you ever try to take Gray away from me again."

"G-g-g-guards…!" Igneel huffed, swatting at his forehead. A piece of glass was lodged in his skin, but not deep enough to be fatal. Blood trickled from the wound into his eyes, blinding his vision as his hands swept frantically on the floor, trying to regain his senses.

Gray heard the sound of footsteps thumping down the hallway and knew it was too late to hide. They were in trouble now. The guards would definitely take down the two of them. "Natsu...leave! We gotta run!"

Natsu turned to Gray, as if snapping out of his anger. He opened his mouth to say something Gray would never know, because right then, an arrow sailed up and lodged itself into his right shoulder. He dropped like a pile of weights.

"NATSU!"

Standing in the doorway was three guards, armed with bows and arrows. They too looked surprised at the scene—Igneel with a bloodied head, and two guys naked on the floor. The front guard, the one who had probably shot the arrow at Natsu, seemed to realize what he had done as his hands started shaking. "I-I'm sorry, young master! I thought you were...you were hurting Igneel-sama so…!"

"Shut up, you idiot guards!" Igneel ordered. "Make sure the two don't run away. Restrain them and do anything to keep them from exiting this mansion!"

"Y-yes, Igneel-sama!" the guard stammered, now facing Gray. Another one ran away down the hall, probably getting medical aid or more reinforcements, but Gray didn't give a fuck about them.

"Natsu…." Gray wobbled to the pink-haired boy, who was now lying on his side, clutching his shoulder. A small puddle of blood started to form underneath his shivering figure as he groaned in pain. "Natsu...are you…."

"Don't you dare take a step forward!" Igneel demanded as the guards aimed their weapons at him. "Take another step, and the guards will shoot."

Gray just stared at them, his face expression blank. He couldn't quite get what they were saying—the only thing that occupied his mind at the moment was that Natsu needed his help, and he would do anything to save him. He took a step forward, his eyes locked onto the bloodied floor. "Natsu…" he repeated.

An arrow whizzed past him, grazing his cheek, and hit the wall behind him. His face stung from the cut.

"G-G-Gray…" a faint whimper came from Natsu's slumped figure as his head rolled to the side to look at Gray. His hand clutched his shoulder wound, where the arrow was still embedded into his flesh. Trickles of blood ran down his arm and stained the floor crimson. His eyes looked desperate but determined, and filled with pain. Gray felt his insides go numb. "—n. Run, Gray. Quickly escape b-before they…" Natsu coughed and squeezed his arrow wound harder. "Before they get you."

Gray widened his eyes. He felt tears at swelling in his eyes, blurring his vision. "Natsu. No, you can't!"

"What the fuck are you stupid guards doing just standing there! Go and catch him; don't let him get away!" Igneel yelped.

The guards turned to Igneel, their eyes confused and uncertain. "B-but, Igneel-sama…! Natsu-sama is—"

"Just go get them! Who gives a crap about that pile of shit!"

Gray felt his heartbeat quicken. What should he do? If he don't run away he'll get caught too, but he can't just leave Natsu here injured. Trying to carry Natsu away with him was definitely not an option when they were all aiming for him. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears crept down his cheek, stinging as it touched his cut.

"Go, Gray...what are you doing?!" Natsu yelled now, trying to push himself up with no success. He fell back onto the ground, panting. "Go, you stupid asshole!"

"I—" Gray stammered, his eyes scanning the room wildly. The guards were aiming at him again, but the window was wide-open next to him. He could make it if he ran fast enough, but…

 _The plan. The rebellion._ the thought suddenly struck Gray like a lightning bolt. He couldn't risk himself getting caught and putting a roadblock in Gajeel and Erza's plan, now that it was so close to being a reality. If he got caught and the plan somehow leaked due to that, then he would be forfeiting all the lives of the slaves out there. This was their only chance.

"N-Natsu, I…." he stared into Natsu's eyes one last time, trying to convey him a silent message. _I'll be leaving but I will be back to save you before the rebellion happens. I promise you that._

"Shoot!" Igneel shouted.

Five arrows sailed to the direction of Gray as he skidded to the side and ran straight for the open window. The arrows sailed past his ear and hit the wall with a thud.

"No! He's getting away!"

 _I'm sorry, Natsu..._ he blinked away tears as he dove out of the mansion.

* * *

Erza glanced frantically around, her eyes worried as she surveyed the crowd of slaves before her in the fields. They had been informed of the plan that was going to happen at midnight and she had counted the numbers of everyone. Everyone was here...except Gray.

"Erza-san!" a worried voice called and Erza turned to see Levy race towards her frantically. She panted as she tried to catch her breath, her hands on her knees.

"Levy, what is it?" Erza asked. She couldn't risk any more problems now that their plan was so close. Everyone's lives were depending on what is going to happen tonight.

"Gray is really gone, Erza!" she whisper-yelled. "It seems as if the slave masters were also informed of this as well. They're trying to find him, I—I don't know what happened to him! No one knows where he is right now."

Erza cursed under her breath. It was bad that Gray is gone but if the slave masters also figured that out….more importantly, where did that idiot run off to? She knew he hadn't been in high spirits when he had hear the plan, but he had agreed, even if it was reluctantly. He couldn't be so against it that he tried to ruin the escape mission, would he?

"No." Erza shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "Gray's not that type of person to mess up something so important to us on purpose."

Levy blinked. "Did you think that Gray rebelled on his own? That's a really stupid idea...but that could be possible."

"No, he wouldn't. He's also not the cowardly type to escape on his own, so…" Erza bit her lips as she tried to think up of all the reasons why Gray is missing.

Suddenly, a strong hand slapped against Erza's back and she yelped in surprise. She turned and glared at Gajeel.

He laughed. "Heh. I guess the almighty Erza can also get surprised and squeal as well, huh? Oh hi, shorty!" he beckoned at Levy and she puffed out her cheeks in anger.

"Don't call me shorty, Gajeel!"

"So...how is everything?" he asked. "I can't wait!"

Erza moistened her lips as she got ready to break Gajeel's happy demeanor. "Gray's gone. Even the slave masters noticed it as well."

Gajeel's face blanched immediately and his face contorted into confusion, and then rage. "What do you mean Gray's gone? Why would he be? Wh—"

"Quiet down, you idiot." Erza kicked him in the shin. "No one knows where he is but I swear...if he breaks this plan…"

"If I break the plan…" a monotone voice echoed from behind them.

Erza stared, her eyes wide. Levy gasped. "Gray!"

He was standing behind them, wearing nothing but a dirty blanket that he wrapped around himself. His hair was messy and dark bags etched his skin under his eyes, which looked blank and dead. There were bruises and a cut on his cheek that still seemed to be bleeding, and his nose was bloody.

"Gray!" Gajeel stepped forward and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Where the hell were you and what…?" he beckoned at Gray's body. "What happened to you?"

Gray didn't reply and instead stared at the ground between his feet. On closer inspection, Erza noticed that his eyes were puffy and red, as if he had just been crying. Gray...crying? No that can't be. He never cried, even when he got brutally punished by the slave masters, so what exactly could have set him off?

"Gray, what happened." Erza demanded, her eyes locking on his dark, blank eyes.

Levy pushed Erza to the side. "No. First, let's go somewhere where the slave masters can't see us and get Gray treated. His nose is still bleeding."

Led by Gajeel, Erza, and Levy, Gray entered the slave tent and stood there, staring at his bed. Gajeel tossed a pair of spare clothes at him. "Here, wear this."

After they stopped the flow of blood from his gushing nose and put bandages over his face, they forced him to sit and tell them everything.

"N-Natsu…" was the only thing he managed out.

Erza blinked. "Natsu…? You mean the young master? Son of Igneel?"

"Of course it would be him." Gajeel snapped, clearly impatient. "How many people here do you think are called Natsu?"

Gray didn't reply but continued staring down at his hands. After a few seconds of silence, he finally spoke. "He was so nice to me...when he was young he gave me food and saved me. The only reason I'm alive today was because of him but I never saw him again." he gulped, tears flooding his eyes. "And I'll probably never see him _ever_."

"Why not, Gray?" Levy asked, her face etched with concern. "How does this have to do with anything?"

He looked up slightly. Erza was still surprised that Gray, _Gray_ of all people, would be crying because of someone. "Is it because you love him dearly?"

He became silent and Erza took that as a yes.

"Just a few days ago I finally saw him again after all these years, and I met up with him at night, without anyone knowing." he gulped. "But I'm stupid. A fucking idiot. I let my guard down and Igneel found me in his room. N-Natsu covered for me so I could escape...just barely. They're probably beating him senseless right now, and the whole rebel plan's most likely already forfeited because of me. I should go die! I'm worthless!" the wave of tears that Gray was trying to hold back until now finally burst and he broke down crying, his hands covering his face.

Everyone was shocked as they took in this new information, and for seeing Gray having a mental breakdown. Levy glanced at Erza, utterly lost. She, on the other hand, stared down at the ground as she tried to sort through all this new information and think of how she should respond.

"Gray." the first one to speak was Gajeel. "This is not your fault, although it may seem like it. They don't have any right to control who you want to be with. They don't have any right to make us slaves."

"I agree." Erza piped up. "This is just another example and reason why we _need_ to hurry up and rebel before they take away everything we have, but I'm not saying it's too late for Natsu. We...we'll find some way to rescue him."

Gray finally looked up, listening intently to his companions.

"Yeah!" Levy said. "And even if they _were_ somehow alerted of this rebellion because of it, I don't see much of a difference. Either way, it's them with their weapons versus a mob five times their size armed with whatever we can get our hands on. It's risky no matter how you look at it even if they weren't warned of this, so why does it matter?"

"So that's why Gray," Erza stood up, locking her eyes on Gray. "We will definitely help save that person who's dearest to you."

* * *

 **Next chapter's gonna be a torture fic :((( Poor Natsu :( Poor Gray :((**


End file.
